


Сборник стихов

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Loves JJ, Gen, Humor, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Мадригалы во славу Короля!





	Сборник стихов

**Author's Note:**

> **Эпиграф**   
>  _на мелодию Theme of King JJ_
> 
> Джей-Джей, ты Король, ты лучше всех других,  
> Виктор старый хрен, а Юрка - псих!  
> Ты Канады гордость и герой,  
> Слава вечная будет с тобой!  
> Ты Король, Джей-Джей, тебе нет равных,  
> И в наших сердцах ты самый главный!

1  
Джей-Джей, как много в этом слове   
Для сердца моего слилось,  
И соблазнительный красавец,  
И глупенький канадский лось.  
Он основатель ЖЖ-стайла  
Талантливейший модельер,  
Он филантроп, плейбой  
И гений, а также миллиардер!  
Джей-Джей пикапер офигенный  
Но и романтик, и поэт,  
Поёт как бог он серенады,  
Круче Джей-Джея в мире нет!

2  
Пришёл ЖЖ, и всё былое  
в массу безликую слилось.  
Теперь любовь, дроч, умиленье -  
всё клином на ЖЖ сошлось.  
Канадский флаг теперь мне дорог,  
красные труселя на мне,  
и как проснусь с утра пораньше  
пою я тему Короля ЖЖ.  
Джей-Джей, канадский сочный мачо,  
заснеженных долин дитя,  
нет никого его прекрасней,  
нет бога, кроме Короля!

3  
Как восхитителен в движении Джей-Джей,  
Его дорожки, аксели и лутцы,  
И так изящно, глубоко прогнуться  
На свете может лишь один - Король Джей-Джей!  
Его улыбка озаряет лёд,  
Для выступления не нужен и прожектор.  
Любой, увидев его, враз поймёт,  
Что хочет быть теперь навек он в Джей-Джей секте.

4  
Считала я, любовь не для меня.  
Богиня Афродита, как я ошибалась.  
Хватило взгляда на Джей-Джея одного,   
И вмиг покоя в сердце не осталось.  
На льду нет никого лучше его,  
Нет никого красивей и милее,  
И мне не нужно больше ничего,  
Лишь видеть золото на его шее.  
Его улыбка жемчуга белей,  
Его глаза как звёзды всех вселенных,  
От кончиков волос до труселей  
Джей-Джей прекрасный, сексуальный, офигенный.

5  
Как волк среди овец,  
Как лев средь антилоп,  
ЖЖ сочный попец  
Средь плоских, дряблых жоп.  
Татушка озорная  
Манит господ и дам,  
И взгляды привлекает  
К тем красным труханам,  
Где от нескромных взглядов  
Скрываются они -   
Сокровища короны   
И все мечты мои!

6  
Как символ красоты и силы  
Вздымается его фигура  
На фоне раннего рассвета  
Будто античная скульптура.  
Его величественный профиль  
Внушает благоговение  
И ясный взор его пронзает  
Все измерения Творения.  
О мой Король, как он прекрасен,  
Сколь многогранен его образ,  
И тёмные, глубинные печали,  
И чемпиона молодецкий возглас.  
Никто в моей душе не отзывался так,  
Как отозвался Леруа Жан-Жак.

7  
Однажды побеждён он,  
Но не сломлен.  
И головы он не склонил,  
Хоть тяжела его корона,  
Медалей груз лишает сил.  
Ждёт публика только победы,  
И их надежды нужно оправдать.  
Поэтому, сколько б не падал,  
Король поднимется опять.  
И на Чемпионате мира  
Как феникс возродится он,  
Не только вся арена,   
Но и мир воскликнет:  
"Джей-Джей, ты лучший!  
Ты - наш чемпион!"

8  
Джей-Джей, канадский гордый лебедь  
Кленового сиропа слаще,  
Отлично смотрится везде он,  
Что на арене, что в еловой чаще.  
Вся чистота канадской девственной природы  
Слилась в его глазах лазурных,  
Вся мощь и сила лесорубов  
В его катании фигурном.  
И над ледовою ареной фанатов крик,  
С листом кленовым флаг -   
Вселенная в восторге замирает,  
Как на каток встаёт Жан-Жак.

9  
Как пурпурная бабочка порхает,  
Летит, будто зелёная стрела.  
Овации не умолкают,   
Когда на лёд выходит Леруа.  
Ритм ЖЖ-стайла отдаётся эхом   
В душе любого, кто хоть раз  
Слышал Джей-Джея бархатистый смех,  
И видел свет его лучистых глаз.  
И когда музыка смолкает,  
А выступлению конец,  
Все зрители интуитивно понимают -   
Он и король, и повелитель их сердец.

10  
В час, когда тяготы жизни  
Из души выпивают весь сок,  
Вспомни, что в мире есть Джей-Джей,  
Знай, что ты не одинок.  
Спой про себя его песню,  
И сразу почувствуешь ты  
Прилив энергий чудесных  
От Джей-Джея красоты,  
От его таланта и драйва,  
От мужественности его,  
Просто думай про ЖЖ всегда,  
И не страшно тебе ничего!

11  
ЖЖ прекрасное создание,  
И чистого искусства эталон,  
В восторге замирает мироздание,  
Когда на лёд выходит он.  
Всё его тело храм,  
И каждая его программа,  
Как индульгенция,   
Как для души бальзам.  
Спасибо всем богам на небе,  
Что Леруа Жан-Жак был послан нам.

12  
ЖЖ как юный бог прекрасен,  
Его лучистый яркий ореол  
Хоть и слепит глаза, однако  
От всех поклонников своих  
Джей-Джей не отдалён.  
Автографы и селфи раздаёт он  
Чтоб осчастливить всех людей.  
И в инстаграме его фото  
Как свет в мире тёмных страстей.  
Благотворительность Джей-Джея  
Несёт во все сердца добро.  
Мир был бы скучен и ужасен,  
Если бы в мире не было его!

13  
Как ярко светит на арене Джей-Джей!  
Его улыбка всё озаряет.  
И Юра и угрюмый Сынгиль  
От вида Джей-Джея тихонько тают.  
Его харизма непобедима,  
Сопротивляться ей не может человек -   
Ни Изабелла, ни Крис, ни Лео,  
Ни даже сам суровый Отабек!  
И только Виктор на ЖЖ не смотрит  
Сиянье Короля слепит его  
Ведь Джей-Джей молод, перспективен,  
У Виктора же не осталось ничего.  
Зачем Джей-Джею жопа Вити  
Своя красивей и круглей,  
И более упруго обитает  
В объятьях красных труселей!  
ЖЖ хотел лишь пообщаться,  
А Витя притворился, что не знал его :(  
Так пусть уходит к кацудону,  
Не нужно Джей-Джею от Вити ничего.

14  
 _см.первые буквы каждой строчки_  
Желания ты утаить не сможешь,  
Арену будешь целовать готов,  
На лёд когда канадский бог выходит  
Жан-Жак когда в свету прожекторов.   
Ах, как прекрасен он в движении,  
Какая пластика, дорожки и прыжки!  
Любой теряет волю к сопротивлению  
Его харизме и сиянию его души.  
Радость в сердца Жан-Жак приносит,  
Улыбка его утоляет боль.  
Анон, и ты признай скорее, что офигенен наш Король!

15  
Любовь к ЖЖ негаданно настигнет  
Когда ты думал, что тебе Юра милей  
Когда дрочил на Витю ты,   
И вдруг попал под чары красных труселей.  
И этот андеркат, так шелковист, так нежен,  
И магия глаз Леруа, как океан безбрежных!  
Сироп кленовый в каждом его слове,  
Костюма блёстки свет софитов ловят...  
Джей-Джей, Канады лучший экспорт,  
Он гений, идеал и sex god.

16  
В момент, когда родился он  
Все ангелы с небес  
Смотрели вниз и думали  
"Он должен был быть здесь!  
Средь райских облаков,   
В тени садов прекрасных!"  
Но на земле Джей-Джей,  
Хотя всем ясно -   
Не может человеком быть  
Это божественное чудо,  
Лишь для того,   
Чтоб красотой души лечить  
На земле грешной ЖЖ будет.  
Спасибо скажем Королю,  
За каждое движение,  
За каждое слово его,  
Что искупляет грехопадение.

17  
Медалей яркий блеск,   
Корона на челе,  
Больше чем человек,  
Сложней, чем вещь в себе.  
Орлом парит Джей-Джей  
Поверх голов людей,  
Над всеми, кто не понял  
Его крутых идей.  
Дыханье замирает   
У зрителей в груди  
Когда на пьедестале  
Опять ЖЖ стоит.

18  
Когда во тьме ночной  
Тебе опять не спится,  
Подумай о ЖЖ,  
Пусть он тебе приснится!  
Он ясноокий сильф  
Король в расцвете сил,  
Он всех очаровал   
И всех в себя влюбил.  
Нет в мире слов таких  
Чтоб колдовство развеять.  
Просто люби ЖЖ,  
Что остаётся делать?!

19  
Гордый Король, прекраснейший Канады сын  
На пике мира спорта он один,  
Хоть тысячи кричат имя его,  
Нет друга у ЖЖ ни одного.  
Завистники и слабаки, их души   
Сгорают от прикосновения к Королю,  
Ведь он стремится только выше,  
Исполнить хочет он судьбу свою.  
Но не печалься, мой читатель,  
По Джей-Джею слёзы не лей,  
Ведь на соперников Король не злится,  
Он благородней всех людей.

20  
Джей-Джей, ты секс!  
И на коньках и без них.  
В пижаме красной, и в зелёной,  
И в трусах.  
Движение каждое как песня  
В восторге время замирает  
На часах.  
Глаза ЖЖ как красоты водовороты,  
Прекрасней в мире фигуриста нет.  
И если просит сердце полюбить кого-то,  
Жан-Жак, вот на любой вопрос ответ.

21  
В здоровом теле дух здоровый,  
Здоровый как канадский лось!  
И даже критикам суровым  
Джей-Джея полюбить пришлось -   
Хоть у него не глаза война,  
И не шикарный мотоцикл,  
При взгляде на ЖЖ уйдёшь в нирвану,  
Минув перерождений цикл.

22  
Его краса так совершенна  
Как блеск канадских ледников,  
И каждый, кто Джей-Джея видел,  
Коньки его часами целовать готов.  
Его глаза сияют как бриллианты,  
И голос в сердце бьёт, минуя мозг.  
Накачаны его грудные мышцы,  
Великолепен его статный рост.  
Но это лишь физические свойства,  
Куда прекраснее душа его!  
Добрее и великодушней ЖЖ  
На свете не найдёте никого!

23  
 _Петь на мотив "Lady in Red"_  
Много фигуристов на льду, но Леруа один  
Ярче всех сияет Джей-Джей, он такой  
Много журналистов просят у него интервью  
Он добрый, он им не откажет, молодец  
И костюм его лиловый   
Отражает свет его прекрасных глаз  
Ослепляет нас...  
В красных трусах на льду лишь Джей-Джей, так красив,  
Больше никто так не смотрится в них,  
Вечно бы глядел!  
Но знаю я, что в любом костюме он  
Шикарен как бог и крут как чемпион.

24  
Как будто солнце над ледовою ареной  
Встаёт, когда приходит Леруа.  
И вмиг каток становится как сцена  
Готова к выступлению Короля.  
В восторге зрители дыхание задержат  
Ведь квад его искусства эталон  
ЖЖ Канады гордость и надежда,  
В сердцах людей навеки чемпион.

25  
Джей-Джей наш свет,  
Он капля солнца,  
С небес сошедшая на лёд.  
Как роза первая прекрасен,  
Он светоч мира,   
Его любит весь народ.  
Алмаз Канады самый крупный  
Он спорта красоту покажет нам,  
С его сиянием не сравнится  
Ни Кохинур, ни Куллинан.

26  
Derrière comme une pêche,  
На картах роял-флэш,  
Он не слушает треш,  
Ему не нужен кэш -   
Он сам золотой запас.  
Все удовольствия для вас,  
Красив в профиль и анфас,  
Джей-Джей покажет класс!

27  
Джей-Джей украсит любой пейринг  
Кумысу скучно без ЖЖ,  
Тоскуют без него Сынгиль и Лео,  
Кристоф глаза все выплакал уже,  
Упущенное Челестино вспоминает,  
И шанса ищет юный Гуанхун,  
Аню забыв, по Джей-Джею Гоша страдает,  
И Мила с Сарой от ЖЖ внимания ждут.  
Без Джей-Джея Пхичит не может делать селфи,  
И кацудон без Джей-Джея не манит так.  
Нет лучше пейрингов на свете,  
Чем те, в которых есть Жан-Жак.

28  
Как гордое стадо   
Свободных лосей  
Выходит на лёд   
Величаво Джей-Джей.  
Канадский красавец,   
Ледовый Король  
Любой по сравнению с ним -   
Бледная моль.  
И если ЖЖ тебя уж достал,  
Наверное ты от жизни устал.  
Ведь в мире нет никого,  
Кто сиял бы ярче него.

29  
 _на мелодию песни Гастона из диснеевского "Красавица и чудовище"_  
Когда в помещение входит Джей-Джей  
Его слышен раскатистый смех,  
Каждый быть хочет таким как Джей-Джей  
На льду образец он для всех  
И в Канаде парня нет лучше него  
Он для всех любимый герой  
Всем остальным далеко до него  
Стать как Джей-Джей мечтает любой!  
Кто храбрей, чем Джей-Джей?  
Кто умней, чем Джей-Джей?  
Очень сочный филей имеет Джей-Джей!  
Нету в мире мужа престижней  
Статен, могуч как дракон  
С соревнований приходит с трофеем,  
Джей-Джей навсегда чемпион!

30  
Когда достиг ты в жизни дна  
И будущее заставляет вздрогнуть,  
Наступит в сердце у тебя весна,  
Если на Джей-Джея посмотришь!  
Как свежий воздух он, как солнца свет,  
Надежду всем несёт и радость,  
Взгляд его как на счастье амулет  
А в голосе кленового сиропа сладость.  
Не будешь горя знать, когда  
Всем сердцем ты полюбишь Леруа!

31  
Далёкая Канада, ты волшебный край,  
Поведай мне, как получилось,  
Что на заснеженных твоих просторах,  
Такое солнечное чудо вдруг родилось.  
Его улыбка ярче чем заря,  
И тело горячо как лава.  
Пленяет взглядом он одним тебя  
Эта любовь как сладкая отрава.  
Не выразить словами его прелесть,  
Картинами и музыкой едва,  
И как лосось спешит на нерест,  
Сердце твоё рвётся к Леруа.

32  
Не смущайся, анон, и ладошки не прячь  
Все в мозолях, натружены дрочем.  
Знают все, знаешь ты, знаю я,  
Что ты делал прошлою ночью.  
Но такой не один ты, анон.  
JJ Girls, имя им легион.  
Ведь дрочить на Джей-Джея нормально,  
На Джей-Джея дрочить не грех,  
Так как тело его идеально,   
И характер подарок для всех.

33  
Как Пхичит без селфи-палки  
И как Микки без сестры,  
Не могу я без Джей-Джея,  
Мне другие не нужны!  
Не оставит равнодушным  
Его нежный андеркат,  
И в глубинах трусов скрытый  
Его мощный аппарат!  
И улыбка чемпиона  
Не даёт покоя мне,  
Фигуриста нет прекрасней,  
Чем красавец наш ЖЖ!

34  
Если вдруг грустно тебе,  
И потерялись мечты,  
Вспомни про Леруа,  
Смог ЖЖ - сможешь и ты!  
Нет мотивации лучше,  
Чем его классная песня,  
Солнце проглянет из туч,  
И станет жить интересней.  
Не унывай, по жизни иди  
С мыслями о Короле,  
Будь как ЖЖ и тогда  
Успех улыбнётся тебе!

35  
От ЖЖ хорошо на душе  
Будто разом весна наступает.  
Каждый взгляд его, каждый жест  
Эхо счастья в сердцах вызывает.  
Как прекрасен душой он и телом  
Этот ангел канадских равнин  
Не словами докажет, а делом,  
Что никто не сравняется с ним.  
Его бицепсы в татуировках  
Возбуждают грешные желания  
Но Джей-Джея хватит на всех,  
Так что забудь страдания!

36  
Джей-Джей и альфа и омега  
В библейском смысле, а не как в фичках.  
Прекрасней нету человека,  
При виде его каждый скажет: "Ах,  
Какой самец великолепный,  
Красавец фигурист какой!  
От жизни своей я бы отдал четверть века,  
За то, чтобы Джей-Джей был мой!"  
Но рисковать здоровием не нужно,  
Поберегите, люди, свою жизнь,  
Любовью к Джей-Джею поделимся все дружно,  
Он чудо света, всем принадлежит!

37  
О, сколько девичьих мечтаний  
В себе Джей-Джей наш воплотил  
То он как молния опасный,  
То милый, что аж нету сил.  
Вся жизнь моя перевернулась,  
Что делать и куда бежать,  
Если душой моей внезапно  
Навечно завладел Жан-Жак.  
Mимо лосей теперь я в зоопарке  
Пройти спокойно не могу,  
Сиропом я кленовым сладким  
Щедро залью свою еду!

38  
Сижу я в пледе на окне  
И на душе печально мне.  
Зачем Джей-Джей не главгерой  
И не с медалью золотой,  
И почему всё аниме  
Не только про него, ЖЖ.  
Нет интереснее его  
В этом каноне никого!  
Надеюсь на второй сезон,  
Где главгероем будет он.

39  
Нет больше покоя  
Ночью мне и днём,  
Лишь Джей-Джея надо,  
Мысли все о нём.  
Голубые дали   
Глаз его прекрасных  
Вызывают в сердце   
Бурю чувств опасных.  
Как жить человеку   
Средь таких страстей?  
Слишком уж красивый  
Леруа Джей-Джей!

40  
О непорочный ангел Джей-Джей,  
Он добродетельный католик,  
Он не такой, как Крис-развратник,  
И Витька, старый алкоголик.  
Хоть в красных трусиках ЖЖ  
Влюбил в себя весь инстаграм,  
К филею сочному его  
Нет доступа ни для господ, ни дам.  
Святой ЖЖ и Изабелла-дева,  
Их целомудрие пусть служит нам примером!


End file.
